Safe & Sound
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: Diana looked up at him again. He couldn't help but notice that, even when she was crying, she was beautiful. "How can you be sure? What if, for us, morning never comes?" Songfic. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. WonderLantern/HalXDiana


**Safe & Sound  
**_Song by Taylor Swift_

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
__When I said, I'll never let you go  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light  
__I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Within the past month, things had changed drastically. Two months ago, Circe had placed the Justice League under her control for 24 hours. None of them knew what she had them do, or why she hadn't kept them under, until the day after. Each League member had been wreaking havoc in different parts of the country. They had hurt and even killed people. All of them had been horrified by their actions, whether they were aware of them, or not.

Nothing was the same after that. When they attempted to make things right, and explain what had happened, nobody would listen. They decided to give the situation some time, and lay low for a while. That was a mistake. Vandal Savage had seen opportunity, and took it. He convinced the entire country that ending the League would be best for everyone. After that, he revealed the secret I.D. of everyone in the League.

Not even an hour after Vandal Savage announced their I.D.'s to the country, Bruce Wayne had been announced dead on the news. It wasn't until Batman had been killed that the League realized what was really happening. They were all in danger, both as heroes and civilians.

As the next two months passed by, more heroes were killed. Cyborg, Supergirl, Superman, Martian Manhunter... all of them. Dead. Even the heroes that weren't part of the League.

Hal watched Diana as she was looking out the window of the apartment they were hiding out in. He had run into her not even a week ago, while she was attempting to get away from a group of civilians. He couldn't just leave her there- and despite the fact his ring was already almost dead, and he had no way of recharging it, he got her out of there- not before she was wounded, but at least she was alive... and powerless. All she had told him was that it was because of Circe.

Now they were hiding out in a cabin- it belonged to Alfred Pennyworth's family. Hoping the bat-butler would be able to help, the two of them immediately found him. They had been here for a few days now, and only two people knew their location. Alfred, and Carol Ferris. They were to be going somewhere else the next morning, though, since staying in one place too long may not be the best idea.

_"The death's of the Flash, Black Canary, Rocket, the Flash-"_ The radio started to announce. Hal didn't show any sign that he heard it, as he reached over from where he sat and unplugged the radio, before looking over at Diana again. He could see tears streaming down her face, even if she tried to hide it. Hearing them announce who was dead was the last thing they needed. They already knew who was dead, anyways. Everyone. As far as they knew, they were the only two left.

"Hal." The Amazon said suddenly, suddenly looking alert. "There's someone out there."

He stood up and joined her at the window, and looked out. The people she could see were approaching cautiously, as if they were afraid. He took a deep breath, before looking at her. "It's probably just Carol or Alfred." he lied. "I'll go out to talk to them- you should go get some rest." he said, turning to walk out. Maybe he could lead them away? It may lead to his death... but Diana would be safe.

He felt her hand grab his wrist, before he could take more than a step towards the door. "No- please, Hal. Don't leave me here alone." she said, standing. "They'll come in here- Don't risk going outside."

Hal turned to her, about to argue- until he saw the tears that were still continuing to steam down her face. Wondering if she really thought Carol and Al were outside, he pulled her into a hug. "Alright- I'll stay in here." he promised her. "I'll never let you go." he then added, quietly.

_Just close your eyes  
__The sun is going down  
__You'll be alright  
__No one can hurt you now  
__Come morning light  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

He looked out the window as he held her, and saw the people, still approaching. Her knew they only had so long, before they came in, and killed them. They were both powerless- while these people were probably armed.

Hal looked down at Diana as she pulled away from him, and sat down on the couch. "I-I can't believe they're all dead." she said, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. He sat down next to her, and put a comforting arm around her, but said nothing. She turned her head to look at him- and he was surprised to see a sad smile. "Thank you, Hal- for everything. If it weren't for you, I would be dead right now... just like the others." she said, looking back down.

He tightened his hold on her. "You'll be alright- just close your eyes. No one can hurt you now." he told her. He felt guilty the minute the words left his mouth. "We'll both be safe in the morning, once we get out of here."

Diana looked up at him again. He couldn't help but notice that, even when she was crying, she was beautiful. "How can you be sure? What if, for us, morning never comes?"

"It will." Hal lied, again. "But, just in case." He added, before kissing her- He had wanted to do that for the past couple days, and even if she kicked his ass after this, he wouldn't regret it.

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
_Darling, everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_

A moment later, there was a loud crash outside- someone had tripped on one of the steps. Diana pulled away, and stood up to walk to the window, but Hal quickly stood as well, and stopped her. "It's probably nothing, Diana."

"It won't hurt to look outside." she pointed out.

"It won't hurt to _not_ look outside, either." Hal argued.

Diana looked as though she was about to argue back, before sighing. "Fine." she said, turning away from the window. It was then, by the look on her face, that Hal realized she already knew neither Carol not Alfred was outside.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

"They should be here any minute." Hal said, looking at the door.

Diana took a step closer to him, and reached her hand up to turn him to face her. "I should have said this a long time ago- before all this." she told him, before she pulled him to her and kissed him. Just once. Quickly. "Hal... I love you."

Hal smiled. "I love you, too." he said. A moment later, they heard pounding on the door. Someone was trying to get in. Realizing they would only have a few minutes left, he pulled her back into the kiss, and held her close. If he was going to die- at least it was like this.

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

As the door finally crashed open, they continued to hold onto each other- Safe and Sound.

* * *

**Sorry if this is bad ;-;**

**Just had to write a WonderLantern :|**

**~Markers**


End file.
